Ain't ever admitting i love you!
by babyyboo21
Summary: Ichigo starts to have feeling for Kish, but wont admit it! When her life is in danger, will Kish be there to save her? Can ichigo ever admit to the truth about her feelings...?
1. just a normal day?

_Today was just another day_ I thought watching as the time ticked by so slowly. _2 years had passed since the final battle with deep blue. Kish, Taruto and Pai had returned back their planet. Things had changed since then. Everyone was older, taller and more mature...well except pudding. She was still always hyper. The worst thing was...Aoyama-kun had left to live in England...with his new girlfriend only a few days ago._

**-Flashback-**

My phone began to ring in my bag. I quickly pulled it out, almost dropping it. I was clumsy!

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ichigo..." it was Aoyama-kun. His voice trailed off.

"Aoyama...kun? are you ok?" I started to get nervous. I thought something bad had happened to him.

"We...haven't talked...in ages, and I was just wondering...if you still loved me?"

"Of course I still love you!" I blurted out.

"Then please Ichigo...forget about me..."

"Aoyama...Kun, what do you mean?"

"Forget about me. I'm moving to England with..." I heard someone laughing.

"Who's with you?" I questioned.

He sighed "Ichigo...I have found someone else" the phone went dead.

My heart pounded against my chest. I couldn't move, it felt like every bone in my body was broken. Tears poured from my eyes. The pain was agonizing.

**-Flash back ends-**

As memorises of us together flooded into my head a tear ran down my cheek.

"Ichigo...are you ok?" it was Lettuce. "Ryou said we could all go home early, not many people were here at the cafe today". She smiled. Her hair swayed beside her.

"Oh ...I'm fine" I managed to smile.

_Ryou never let us finish early. Oh well, best make the most of things._

Lettuce smiled as she swiftly walked to the door. I leapt up from my chair and ran to the changing rooms. Everyone had already left. I quickly changed from my uniform into a red top and some short, black shorts. Grabbing my bags, I slowly walked towards the door. I pulled down the handle and walked into the rain. The cold air wrapped around me forcing me to shiver. _At least I didn't have far to work _I thought smiling. Just around this corner and I would be there. I reached for the handle when the door swung open by its self. It was my mum.

"Hello Ichigo, you home early" she greeted me.

"Ryou let us finish early" I mumbled dashing for the stairs.

I walked into my room and slumped down on the bed. I looked over at my clock it was only 3:00pm! I noticed something next to the clock. I walked over and picked it up curiously. It was folded up so neatly. I quickly picked it up and unfolded it. My eyes opened in shock, my heart beat raced. It was a picture of everyone after the final battle with deep blue. Everyone looked happy. As I looked at everyone's faces I realised I stopped and stared at one person. It was Kish. He looked sad. His eyes were looking at me and Aoyuma-kun. _What had happened to you Kish? For some strange reason I miss the way you greeted me, always wrapping your arms around my waist. The way you smile makes my heart race...oh my god! Did I just think about Kish! _I stood in shock as I shook my head, trying to stop thinking about him. The picture dropped out of my hand and floated to the ground. I sighed and lay, spread out, across my bed.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

My eyes fluttered open. My alarm clock continuously beeped at me. I sighed sitting up and reaching across, turning it off_. I must have fallen asleep! It was Saturday! Why was my alarm even set?_ _Oh well. _Silence followed. I couldn't hear anything. _How strange. Usually my parents found something to argue over._ My stomach suddenly growled at me, scaring me so much I nearly fell of my bed! I began laughing. _Not only was I clumsy, I was a scaredy cat too! _I burst out laughing! _Probably the reason I've been infused with an Iriomote cat!"_ My stomach growled at me again. _I quess I really should make some breakfast!" _

Quickly I managed to eat 2 slices of toast, of course with strawberry jam! It was delicious! I began walking up the stairs when I noticed a piece of pink paper stuck to the wall. I walked over to it and gently pulled it off. It read:

_Ichigo, me and you're father had to leave early today. You auntie is in hospital. We're not sure why at the moment. We tried to wake you this morning but we couldn't! You just wouldn't wake! So we decided you would be ok for a few days on your own. I will ring you as soon as we can._

_See you soon Ichigo._

_Love from mum. X_

I sighed. "That would explain the silence" I muttered. I decided to get changed and go to the cafe. Maybe everyone would be there? It was better than been at home, alone.

**-5 hours later-**

It was begging to get dark. _I think I really should be going home now. I hate walking in the dark! _I began to moan to myself. The cafe was closed now so I doubt no one would mind if I left. I had already changed back to my normal clothes.

"I have to go now everyone!" I shouted. Everyone's head popped round the kitchen.

"Bye-bye Ichigo-Chan!" Pudding shouted.

Lettuce nodded. "Bye-bye Ichigo!"

"Goodbye" both Zakuro and Minto said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

I gently pushed the doors of the cafe open. Cool air hit my face as I walked out. It felt so nice as the cafe seemed to be really warm today. _At least I didn't have far to walk, just around this corner, past the alley and I was home. _I walked slowly past the corner. I could see the dark alley in front of me. As I reached it I looked to see if anyone was there. I couldn't see anyone. I always looked; It was just a habit I found myself doing all the time! With a sigh of relief, I carried on walking

All of a sudden a dark, hooded figure appeared out of nowhere from the corner of my eye. His hand grabbed my wrist tightly and pushed me against the wall. I began to scream but he put his hand over my mouth. My legs began to shake as he pulled a knife from his pocket. Tears began to run down my face as he...


	2. Is That You?

**Ok. Sorry, I left the last chapter how I did. Cliffhanger! Please, please, please review! I need help on what to include and how to improve! Thank you! I don't own tmm/mmp! If I did then I would be Ichigo. **

All of a sudden a dark, hooded figure appeared out of nowhere from the corner of my eye. His hand grabbed my wrist tightly and pushed me against the wall. I began to scream but he put his hand over my mouth. My legs began to shake as he pulled a knife from his pocket. Tears began to run down my face as he...

...raised his other hand to my face. The cold blade slit across my skin. Warm blood oozed down my face. My eyes shut tightly as pain flowed from my face down to my arms. I tried to scream again but I couldn't. _What should I do? I'm going to die! But what about my power pendent? I haven't transformed in 2 years...would it still work? _My eyes suddenly flashed open. The knife was now at my stomach. I looked down just in time. The mysterious, hooded figure began cutting at the bottom of my top. My eyes were suddenly meet by his. His hand moved from my mouth. _Finally, I could breathe properly!_

"If you scream, then I _will_ kill you!" the figure spat.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I managed to whisper "why are you doing this?"

He began to laugh.

"Because I can!" he hissed.

I could feel fear rising to my face. _I have to at least try transforming! It's the only thing I can do!_ I looked down at my pocket and saw the top of my pendent. I moved my hand slowly towards it. He began to laugh _again._ This time it was deeper, angrier than before! He followed my stare and noticed my pendent. Keeping the knife tightly in his hand, he reached quickly to my pocket. He pulled at the pendent. I gasped in horror as he pushed it in my face.

"What are you doing? Give it back!" I finally screamed at him.

He didn't answer, he just laughed. More tears streamed down my face. This made him laugh more. I felt my whole body shake. Heat surged through me. A sharp, loud, growl escaped from my throat. _I have to escape! Just run!_ I managed to convince myself. My hands rushed up to his shoulders, as hard as I could I pushed him away. He obviously wasn't expecting it. He fell backwards against the cold wall, letting out a loud gasp. My legs suddenly ran. I wasn't sure where I was going. I blinked and released I was running further into the darkness of the alley. I turned round quickly to see how far away from the hooded man I was. Bad idea! Before I could manage to turn my head I felt a huge weight pull me down to the floor. I was quickly being turned around onto my back. _He had caught me_. He began to sit on my legs and hold both my arms in one of his huge hands. I wanted to scream. But as I tried the cool blade pressed hard against my stomach. I looked down; my shirt was ripped really badly. The blade was now pressing deeper and deeper into my stomach. Pain shot through my whole body. Tears flowed down my cheeks. I gave up struggling, I was too weak. More tears fell from my eyes. It was getting hard to see now. _ICHIGO! What are you doing! Run. You have to run!_ Voices in my head screamed at me. I sighed, _what can I actually do?_ My eye lids became very heavy. _Oh my...I'm going to die!_ This was my first response. A whimper escaped my lips. The hooded figure laughed even more. A cough erupted from my throat followed by a trickle of blood. _This is it...I never got to say goodbye to Kish...I am going to die, yet I still think about Kish! What is wrong with me? _I felt the figure pushing me down against the floor even move. Using all the strength I had left, my eyes flickered open. He was leaning forward. His lips crushed against mine. _This is weird...why does it feel like I felt this before. No way! I can't have...can I? _A huge flash appeared around us. The figure didn't move. His lips continued to crush mine. I stared into his eyes. They were soft blue. _They're so familiar...kind of like Ryou..._something grabbed the figures shoulder shoving him backwards. He flew straight into the wall opposite with a loud thud. I hadn't realized how much pain was following through me. I screamed. Then I looked up. My gaze was met by 2 very familar eyes. They looked like to golden orbs. So beautiful, so... I blinked. _No way! It can't be! _ I blinked again and realized I was right. Standing in front of me was the one thing I had been scared of. _He's back Ichigo! Run!_ Voices screamed at me. But I couldn't move. I wasn't sure whether it was from the pain I was in or from the shock of seeing him standing in front of me. _Don't you realise who that is! _More voices screamed in my head. _It's..._

**Please, please, please review! **** I hope you like it. I'm sure you've already worked out who it is **** review-ideas of what YOU want to happen and comment on improvements please! **


	3. Facing the truth?

**Thank you everyone who reviewed please continue! Sorry about the cliff hangers, I hope you don't mind but I love creating tension! He he!; p please read and review! X**

_He's back Ichigo! Run!_ Voices screamed at me. But I couldn't move. I wasn't sure whether it was from the pain I was in or from the shock of seeing him standing in front of me. _Don't you realise who that is! _More voices screamed in my head. _It's..._

..._Kisshu! _My eye lids got so heavy I couldn't even begin fighting against them when they shut tightly.

-Ten hours later-

Warmth wrapped around my body. I had never realised how comfy my bed was. The pillows are feathers behind my head. The covers felt like silk. Sighing, I slowly opened my eyes. Sitting up I gasped. This wasn't my room! The walls were green. The curtains were green. The carpets were green. Everything was green! _I must be dreaming! _ I rubbed my eyes. _Nyah! Where am I! _ A surge of pain shot up through my body. I screamed in pain and laid back down. Tears formed in my eyes. Mummers surrounded. I didn't care where I was, I wanted to know who was with me! My head turned towards the door. It was only a few feet away. Pushing myself up I struggled against the pain, to reach the door. As I walked I used the wall for support. Reaching the door, I swiftly turned the handle. The door quietly opened. A cold breeze wrapped around me. I shivered. The pain still pumped around my body. _I have to be strong. I have to fight the pain. I need to get home._ More murmurs surround me. Stepping out, through the door, I reached out for the wall to steady myself. Propping myself against its cool surface I looked up, trying to figure out where I was heading. The dark corridor seemed to stretch for miles. It was only lit by several flames on the walls. There was no colour. Only grey walls, black shadows and the tiny bit of glow. As I searched desperately, I noticed a very small glow at the end of the corridor. Curiously, I stumbled forwards. The voices got louder. But the pain got stronger. I was so close now. The door only meters from my hand. The surge of pain exploded inside me. In horror and shock, I screamed loudly. Desperate cries came from behind the door. Glancing up, 3 figures surrounded me. Closing my eyes, desperately fighting against the pain, I felt something warm against my side. I leaned closer, something chuckled above me. I opened my eyes. Kish was staring down at me, a big smile spread across his face showing his fangs. He was holding me in his arms bridal style. At that moment I guessed the other figures were tart and pai I. felt my cheeks burn.

"Hello kitten" he laughed.

"Nyah! Where am I? What happened? Why are you here? Why am I in so much pain" I sobbed. So many questions flowed through my mind.

Kish just chuckled again.

You're on my ship, you were attacked, I saved you and you should rest until the gash heals"

"Oh" memories streamed back to me. The hooded figure. The blade. The flash. And Kish. I blinked. I looked at my stomach. My shirt was still ripped and bloody, however a large bandage covered my wound. I blinked a few times and realised I was still in Kish's arms!

"Put me down kish!" I managed to shout at him.

"Arrh kitten, that's not fun" a great, bug smirk spread across his snow white face.

"Kish! You better put me down now!" I screamed. I was serious. I wanted to just run from him. I tried to wriggle free from his grasp but he held on tighter. I stopped moving, something warm filled my heart. _Why do I feel like this? What's wrong with me? It's like I...like being in Kish's arms...no that can't be true...I think? _I could feel my face suddenly burning.

"Hey Kish" someone shouted from close by. I guessed it was tart. "The old hags blushing" my eyes opened in shock. _He's joking...right?_

"Your right tart, she is" an emotionless voice followed. I was right about tart, so I guessed it was pai.

I looked up and realised Kish was staring at my face. I felt my face get hotter. An extremely large smile spread across his smooth face, forcing his 2 sharp fangs the slip over the top of them. _His lips look so smooth...wait! What am I thinking! _ Using most of the power I had left, I pushed against his chest. He fell backwards, dropping me as he did. Luckily, I was still part cat so I landed on my feet, only stumbling little bit as the pain rushed back through my body, the warmth in my heart disappearing . Not looking back, I charged forward, desperate to escape. More pain followed through me. Tears began to overflow my eyes. But I still kept running, occasionally having to reach for the wall, as my balance was very unsteady. _I can't just give up! I have to get away from here. But...if I go back...Kish was like a shield, when he held me in his arms all my pain went away. What's wrong with me! I can't love Kish! Love? I wasn't talking about love! Why am I even thinking about him? Do I actually love him...no that can't be true! Can it? But if I did...which I don't! Then I wouldn't admit it! But his face is so...so what? Cute? _Voices in my head aragued and screamed at me. I couldn't take all of this pain. I froze and held my head in my hands. I tightly shut my eyes, desperately trying to stop the voices. As hard I tried I couldn't. It was impossible. Using all my energy I staggered to an open door just a few feet from me. I didn't care where it was; as long as I wasn't with Kish I was happy. My heavy eyes scanned the room. I was exactly where I woke up! The green room! As much as I wanted to leave, I couldn't even find enough energy to move. I never realised how much pain had been surging through my body until now, _I was so caught up in running from Kish! _ I screamed both in anger and pain. More tears unwillingly fell. _I can't take much more of this pain I think i'm going...to..._I closed my eyes. I felt myself sway a little. Then my legs wouldn't hold anymore. Another sharp pain shot through my body. Everything went black.

**There you go! Another chapter done. So what will happen to Ichigo? Find out soon! Please review, I have decided that until I get 10 reviews i'm going to stop writing this. Sorry but no one seems to be review so is there really any point? But thank you to everyone who has, I really appreciate it!**


End file.
